The Lord of No Mercy
'''The Lord of No Mercy '''is the sixth episode of Season 3, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It premiered May 24, 2017. Synopsis Gloria and Winnie get closer to the truth, Emmit tries to make things right, Nikki and Ray prepare for payback and Varga cleans up a mess. Plot Nikki relates to Ray how she was beaten up by two guys (Varga's henchmen Yuri and Memmo.) Vengeance fills Ray as he grabs a gun and along with a bruised and battered Nikki they go out to find the two attackers. Varga narrates the downfall of investment firm Lehman Brothers in 2008: Perception of reality becomes reality. Varga then tells the story of Gavrilo Princip who failed in an attempt to assassinate the Archduke of Austria but later as he eats a sandwich in a deli shop the Archduke's car stops nearby and Gavrilo this time fatally shoots him starting World War I. His last story he narrates the landing on the Moon by Neil Armstrong. But he tells Sy it never happened and was actually filmed on a soundstage in New Mexico. Varga then tells Sy and Emmit that their company will double in six months but Sy is worried the IRS will find out the truth. Emmit supports Varga's plan for their company's growth and Varga indicates to Sy they will trick the IRS. The IRS agent Larue Dollard shows up to look at their accounting books. Meemo representing the company recites a tax law to the agent that without proper notice the IRS agent will not be allowed to see their books. Ray and Nikki follow Meemo's car to the red semi parked in one of Stussy's lots. They see Varga exit the trailer part of the semi and surmise he must be the boss figure. Nikki talks Ray out of immediate payback as she has a plan for revenge. Back at their apartment, Nikki soaks in a tub full of ice cubes to ease her pain. Trying to understand how Emmit got together with Varga, Ray remembers when the market crashed in 2008 Emmit's company may have been affected. Nikki guesses they could not get a bank loan so maybe Varga helped them out financially. Police officers Gloria and Winnie arrive at Stussy's offices to question Emmit about the traffic accident involving the company car. Gloria asks Emmit if there is a feud between him and his brother Ray. Before he can offer any more details Varga intercedes and asks the officers to leave. Varga tries searching for information about Gloria on the internet and finds nothing. He sends Yuri to get the police file on Ennis Stussy at the Eden Valley police department. He also sends Meemo to find and execute Ray and Nikki. Gloria and Winnie go to Ray's apartment but he doesn't answer the door. When they leave he tells Nikki they need to vacate his apartment. They get a motel room. Ray then realizes he left the $10,000 he withdrew days before from Emmit's bank account back at the apartment and goes back to get it. Meemo had tailed them and makes his move to eliminate Nikki. Nikki leaves the room to get some ice and Meemo goes inside to hide. Emmit is waiting at Ray's apartment when Ray comes back for the money. After a long conversation Emmit wants to finally give Ray the stamp and hands him the framed stamp but Ray doesn't want it. A struggle ensues and the frame accidentally breaks and the glass fatally cuts Ray's throat and a shocked Emmit watches him bleed to death. Emmit immediately calls Varga to confess what just happened and what to do next. As Nikki goes back to her motel room she senses something is wrong but Meemo receives a phone call from Varga to meet him to help with Emmit's situation and leaves the motel room thru the bathroom window. Vargo instructs Meemo to wipe the apartment of evidence and gives the stamp back to Emmit and tells Emmit the story will be that Ray was murdered by Nikki. Heading home Gloria decides to turnaround and radios for Winnie to meet her at Ray's apartment. Cast Main Cast *Ewan McGregor as Emmit Stussy / Ray Stussy *Carrie Coon as Gloria Burgle *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Nikki Swango *Goran Bogdan as Yuri Gurka *David Thewlis as V.M. Varga Guest Starring *Michael Stuhlbarg as Sy Feltz *Hamish Linklater as Larue Dollard *Olivia Sandoval as Winnie Lopez Co-Starring *Andy Yu as Meemo *Ivan Sherry as Scotty Pullover *Zina lee as Madeline *Todd Matthews as Neil Armstrong *Shaya Jalili as Gavrilo Princip *Steve Belford as Emmit Acting Double Deaths *Ray Stussy Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes